


love me

by romanono



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Face-Fucking, Insecurity, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, School Uniforms, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanono/pseuds/romanono
Summary: lorenzo is having an off day about his body. he doesn’t feel very pretty, and he’s gained a couple pounds,which is making him feel worse. antonio’s brilliant solution? have him dress up in a cute, skimpy outfit, and tell him how much he loves him and how beautiful he is while fucking the shit out of him.spamano nsfw week, day 1. this is for praise kink & restriction.im finally snapping and just using my hc name instead of lovino cause like. yea. im lazy and i write all of these with his name and i just dont feel like changing it.





	love me

It had taken a considerable amount of confidence to suck it up and actually wear this out. It wasn’t like this was  _ uncommon _ , dressing up in one thing or another, but this was a new one. He hadn’t exactly been feeling his most confident lately, either, which is why Antonio had suggested this. He’d been hoping this would help boost it a little.

So, it was no surprise that he took a little longer, alone in the bedroom — rolling up the stockings, smoothing his very, very short skirt down, and fumbling with the buttons of his shirt nervously as he stared at himself in the mirror. In truth, he did not look bad, but Lorenzo’s own eyes were harsh right now, seeming to find every little thing to hate and scrutinize. He’d gained a bit of weight, so he was especially unhappy with the rolls in his frame, the way this very tight shirt seemed to pronounce them. He didn’t feel flattered by the mirror at all.

He was supposed to be a cute ‘schoolgirl’, but he certainly felt like the opposite of that description. Ugh. He couldn’t stand staring at his reflection any longer, so he huffed and stepped out of their bedroom, and to no shock, Antonio was right outside waiting for him, with the gleeful anticipation of a child waiting for their Christmas present. His face only lit up more at the sight of him.

“Oh,  _ mi amor _ ,” he breathes, clearly in awe, not wasting a moment to reach his hands out and hold his hips, bringing him even closer and devouring every inch of him with his eyes. “You look... _ incredible _ , I knew you would,” he murmurs, one hand sliding down his lower back, slipping under his skirt and cupping his ass.

“Shut up,” the Italian pouts, placing his hands on Antonio’s chest and shoulders, a faint blush starting to take his cheeks. “I feel anything but  _ incredible _ ,” he mutters, dodging his lover’s gaze with his own and looking at the floor.

A sad look crosses Antonio’s face for a moment, his own lips twisting into a pout that was unbefitting of him, and moving his hand that  _ wasn’t _ lowkey fondling his ass, to rest on his hip, giving him a comforting touch. “You’re beautiful. I’d never lie about that. Especially when an outfit as skimpy as this one leaves little to nothing about your alluring body to the imagination,” he coos. “But,  _ cielo _ , if you don’t want to wear it, just tell me. I’d be happy to take it off you,” he chuckles quietly, only teasing with that bit, but he was sincere about it — he didn’t want Lorenzo uncomfortable, he never did.

And the Italian seemed to be considering it for a moment, biting his lip and fumbling with the hem of his skirt nervously, weighing his options in his head. “...No, it’s okay,” he finally says. “I’ll wear it. Are we going to get on with it or not?” he complains, and Antonio smiles softly.

“Mm, I was hoping you’d whine about that soon,” he laughs, guiding him gently to their bed. “Why don’t you lay down, hm? I won’t make you lift a finger right now, I just want to... _ appreciate  _ you, and how incredibly sexy you look in this,” he says, urging him to sit back on the bed with his hands. Lorenzo obliges, laying back on the sheets.

“Could you spread your legs for me?” he drops his voice to a sweet, low murmur. Lorenzo can’t resist when he speaks like that, and he spreads them far too eagerly, reaching both his hands up to cover his face. “Good boy. You look so good like this, beneath me, so eager,” he purrs, praise dripping from his voice as his rough hands gave their gentlest touch as they caressed his thighs, lifting them up a little.

“Panties, hm?” Antonio teases, his fingers trailing up underneath the waistband of his skirt, and tugging at the lacy garment. “It’s barely covering you. Just how I like it.” 

“ _ Shut up _ ,” Lorenzo whines into his palms, and Antonio simply responds by pulling them down around his ankles, and fondling his hardening cock with an infuriatingly light touch, making him squirm beneath him.

Antonio just couldn’t help but smile at him, dipping down to press a sweet and slow kiss to his lips, before trailing his lips down his jaw, his neck, and marking his collarbone. The cropped button-up he’s got on in place of an actual shirt is quite revealing and tight, and Antonio took note of this with a hum. “You look so  _ good _ in this,” he said, fingers ghosting over his pec and brushing over one nipple through the cloth. The other hand sits at his exposed waist, and leans down to press his lips to his stomach, worshipping every inch of him. Lorenzo can’t help but reach down and bury his hand in Antonio’s hair, tugging at it roughly and trying to, uselessly, push him down further and get on with what he really wanted, whining softly.

“ _ Mi amor _ ,” his voice rumbles against his skin as his accents rolls over the words, and pulls away. “How would you feel being tied up? You’re making it very hard to worship your irresistible body, you can’t rush my appreciation,” he teases, and just to flustered him, he licks a wet stripe up his stomach, which  _ tickles _ , and Lorenzo giggles before glaring down at him.

“You’re awful,” he mumbles, covering his face with his one arm still. But he murmurs a quiet ‘ _ do it _ ’, encouraging Antonio to tie him up — but he gives him a look conveying that if dare teases him for wanting it, he’ll knee him in the dick and leave (no he won’t, but he’ll act like he will).

So his lovers kneels upright on the bed, getting up to grab where they keep their restraints (and good deal of other toys), and is soon crawling back over Lorenzo on the bed, smirking down at him.

“Give me your wrists,  _ tesoro _ ,” he commands him, but his voice is far too pleasant for a demand, and Lorenzo doesn’t waste time presenting his wrists to him and letting him tie them securely in front of him.

“Good boy,” he praises, leaning in to kiss his cheek, then his lips. “Now, can you get on your knees for me?”

A soft whine of complaint, but Lorenzo manages to roll over and present his ass to Antonio, which the Spaniard  _ very _ much appreciates, and lets him know that by seizing one cheek in his hand and squeezing it for his own enjoyment, and enjoying the small noise of surprise that escapes his lover when he does. But when Lorenzo turns his head over his shoulder to send an impatient glare his way, he gets the clue to get on with it and goes to tie up his ankles, too.

“God, I love seeing you like this,” he starts, voice dropping to a filthy and deep tone, and both his hands are on his ass now, pushing his skirt back with no remorse this time as he squeezes him and spread his cheeks, playing with him just to drive the boy beneath him crazy. “With your ass in the air like this for me, so ready and desperate to be fucked, I want nothing more than to fuck you into the bed and leave you a moaning mess, all for me. You’re  _ perfect _ .”

A moan leaves Lorenzo and he squeezes his eyes shut, shuffling one of the pillows on their bed closer and hiding his face in it. God, did the bastard really need to be this much of a tease? All this praise, complimenting, it  _ did  _ things to him, and Antonio was fully aware of that and abusing his weak spots. And Lorenzo  _ adored it _ .

Antonio was pleased with every reaction he got out of him, so he decided to get a few more, leaning down and pressing an open mouthed kiss to Lorenzo’s ass cheek, before spreading him again, and dragging his tongue along his hole. A louder moan left him, muffled by the pillow he’d shoved his face into, and Antonio continued to tease his hole with his tongue, slowly slipping it inside after a moment of agonizing “torture”, and starting to tongue-fuck him.

It apparently didn’t take much to make Lorenzo melt, because that did it, his knees felt weak and mewls were pouring from those pretty lips as he fell apart just from this. Antonio certainly let how quickly he could reduce Lorenzo to putty in his hands boost his ego significantly. And, to top it all off, Antonio draws his hand back and smacks one cheek harshly, leaving a red imprint of his hand.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Lorenzo curses and jolts slightly, his legs squirming what they can. His lips drift down, to the tops of his thighs, where the stockings meet skin, admiring the way his legs look in them. He kisses the skin, bites it, leaving a few good thigh hickeys to last. A disappointed whine leaves Lorenzo when the feeling leaves, and he feels the bed shift as Antonio pulls back. 

“Don’t worry,  _ bebé _ ,” he coos. “I’m nowhere near done with you. No, I want to spend all the time I can enjoying you,” he says, dragging his thumb over Lorenzo’s hole, before leaning over to grab the lube off their bedside, and he poured a copious amount onto his fingers, pressing one in to his knuckle with ease. “You’re so loose for me, I love it. Always ready to have my cock in you, aren’t you?” Soon, he’s pressing another finger in, then another, stretching him out at an infuriatingly slow pace, enjoying the way Lorenzo whines and complains impatiently, that pretty pout on his lips when he looks back at him and glares, only to moan a moment later and hide his reddened face.

Finally, he withdrew his fingers, undoing his pants and kicking them off, before kneeling behind Lorenzo and lathering his cock in the lube, and pressing it between his cheeks. “I love you so much,” he murmurs to him sweetly, gripping his hips and rubbing his dick against his ass, grinding against him just to tease him to his brink, before he finally gave in.

“Then hurry up and  _ fuck me _ ,” he whines, but lets his voice get softer and sweets. “I love you, too, idiot.”

With a fond smile, Antonio finally pulls back, lining his cock up and pressing into him slowly, easing into the hilt, revelling in the low, long moan that escaped his lover as he did. “You feel so good,” he moans quietly, bending over him to press a kiss to his back. “I love you, so so so much, more than everything. You’re perfect. You’re everything to me,” he pours out, sappy as ever, even with his cock buried in his ass, before promptly pulling out to the tip and slamming roughly into him, making Lorenzo cry out.

His pace is slow, but it’s also rough, he’s taking his time to enjoy every little noise, every movement, watching the way Lorenzo’s back arches and how his voice cracked when he thrust into him particularly deep, brushing up against that spot that made him see stars. Every inch of Lorenzo, all his, and all the reward for what he was doing.

“God, go  _ faster _ ,” Lorenzo eventually complains, and Antonio laughs, but obliges, picking up his pace and fucking him even harder, enjoying the way it sounds as skin meets skin, over and over.

“Keeping making those pretty noises for me, mi amor,” he purrs, and he can hear his moans get louder, needier, the way he begs for deeper, harder,  _ more _ , it drives Antonio wild. He fulfills his every command, bringing him to highest point of pleasure he’s sure that he can. Before either of them even know it, Lorenzo shouts, spilling himself over the sheets.

Antonio is quick to pull out, circling his fingers around his own cock so that he can watch Lorenzo spasm and pant with his orgasm beneath him. He uses his free hand to flip him over, gently lifting him to sit on his knees in front of him.

“Could you please do me a favor,  _ bebé _ ?” he coos, burying his fingers in his hair, and guiding Lorenzo’s head down to his hard cock, bucking his hips and rubbing it up against his face. Still barely back to his senses, it takes Lorenzo a moment before he parts his lips and taking the head into his mouth. He lets Antonio grip his hair and shove it deeper, starting to fuck his face relentlessly, enjoying the way it chokes him, just as much as Antonio enjoys seeing his pretty lips wrapped around his cock, puffy with spit and precum, hearing him gag as he forces his cock even deeper.

“Good boy, you’re doing so good.” Of course Antonio can’t shut up, even now, and Lorenzo gives a pathetic, muffled moan against his cock at the praise, doing everything he can to please him.

It’s not much longer before Antonio meets his end. He tightens his hold on Lorenzo’s hair, yanking it back and sliding his cock from his mouth quickly, nearly cumming just from the sight of Lorenzo whining and trying to get it back in. He pulls his head back, stroking his cock quickly and cumming all over his face with a low moan, squeezing his eyes shut as the orgasm washes over him. It’s the best treat, when he opens them, to see the lines of cum dripping down his face, to see how he’s thoroughly fucked Lorenzo into a mess. 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” he murmurs, releasing his hair so he can cup his chin, dragging his thumb over his lip and humming in satisfaction. He presses a kiss to his lips, tasting himself.

“I love you, Lorenzo. More than my heart can handle.” 

“I love you, too, but now I’m all fucking dirty, so you better be carrying me to the bathroom.”

Antonio laughs lightly. “Of course, as soon as I’m done admiring how beautiful you are when you’re covered in my cum.”

“ _ Shut up _ ,” Lorenzo groans, his cheeks still slightly red. Antonio responds simply by giggling a bit more and untying his wrists and ankles, before wrapping his arms around him and falling to the bed with him.

“Do you feel better,  _ mi amor _ ?” he asks softly, a concerned look crossing his face as he looks over him.

Lorenzo huffs. “...Yea, a little bit,” he paused. “Okay, more than a little. I feel better, yea.”

“Good,” he kisses him again. “Let’s go have that shower now, yea?” Lorenzo nods in response, and Antonio makes quick work of picking him up and carrying him off, still praising him with every step of the way.

  
  
  
  



End file.
